Their Thing
by ssu04
Summary: Deeks and Kensi in the gym the morning after their latest mission. Set just after 2x21


Author's Note: Just a little fun after the episode Plan B. Love to hear what you all think. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**Their "Thing"**

Kensi pulled into her parking space for work at a nice early time of 4.30am. Work didn't start for another four hours give or take, but she couldn't sleep...yet again. She was surprised though when she saw a familiar rusted truck in a space nearby. As she approached it on her way in, she placed her hand on it's hood.

"Cold..." she mumbled to herself as she continued her journey inside.

She wondered where Deeks was. He wasn't at his desk, or at the shooting range. There was no _way_ he was in the...

"Gym?" she asked allowed with her eyebrows raised and her bag on her shoulder, "Marty Deeks is in the gym?"

He looked up from beating the punching bag, blowing a piece of hair out of his face. Judging by his tired appearance, he'd been here quite a while. He just straightened up and smiled his stupid Deeks smile before responding.

"Morning sunshine," he smirked by the evident confusion on her face.

Kensi didn't even greet him. She just aired the confusion that was on her face. "What the hell are you doing in the gym?"

"I _do _work out you know...it's just normally in the water on a board in front of my adoring fans," he quipped. She snorted at this.

"Yeah, right. Who is their right mind would want to watch _you_ work out?"

"Well you are right now. Enjoying the view?"

"Oh please Deeks, I just got out of bed, it's too early to throw up."

"_Sure_ Fern, whatever helps you sleep at night. Speaking of, why aren't you?"

She paused, unsure of how to answer. Kensi never slept, none of the team did _really_. Sam, sometimes, if he was lucky would get four hours. Deeks used to get roughly five, but his sleeping patterns had slowly begun to deteriorate the more he worked here. Kensi sometimes got in two, while Callen...well Callen is Callen. She didn't want to get into this right now though, and not with Deeks, so instead, she did what she does best, aside from kicking in the groin. Deflected.

"Well it's hardly rare for _me _to go to the gym, why are you here?" she asked hoping he'd take the bait and forget his question.

"I dunno, just wanted to mix things up a little. You know, _change my routine_ and all."

Yep, bait taken. Yet Kensi couldn't help but notice how he seemed up tight. How he tensed, but tried to make himself appear as calm and collected as he usually does. She knows the last case brought something out of him, something that none of the team expected to see. A serious Deeks, but he recovered fine, and was back to his usual self when it was over, so she really didn't know what he was thinking...not that she really ever does. She just brushed over it and continued their conversation taking off her hoody.

"Well Sam will be happy at least,"

"Yeah, I do love pleasing _Sam_," he replied in a mockingly sarcastic tone as he resumed hitting the punching bag.

Kensi watched him as she tied her shoes, and couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Deeks immediately stopped and turned to look at her.

"What?" he questioned with a puzzled look.

"Afraid of hurting the bag or your precious little hands?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're barely moving the bag Deeks. I knew you were a girl, but I didn't think you were _that_ bad,"

"You're right, I'm sorry. Show me how a _man_ does it then," he said taken a step back from the punching bag and holding his hands across to it. A smile grew on his lips as Kensi pouted in response.

She just raised her hands in surrender as she started walking over to the treadmill. "If you want your hits to be as weak as Eric's fashion sense, then be my guest...and I'm not a _man_," she quickly added with her brow furrowed.

"They're not weak..." he replied sounding like a defenceless child, "...besides, it's not how _hard_ you hit, but where. _You_ of all people know about that," a grimace more so than a smile spread across his face as he recollected all the times Kensi took out her attackers with either a single shot or kick to somewhere that was more than unkind.

"Ok my methods work, yours are just lame Deeks. I could beat you with one hand behind my back,"

"Oh is that so?" he asked walking slowly over to her on the treadmill.

"Yeah _that's so_. Do you really think _you _could beat _me_?" she asked taking a step off the treadmill.

"I don't think it, I _know_ it," he said taking a step towards her leaving about an inch of space between them.

"Fine then, let's see you try shall we?"

"Fine then. Anything goes?"

"Anything goes," she confirmed as she started jumping up and down on the blue mat shaking her arms and legs out.

About five minutes in, Kensi realised that Deeks was a lot better than he let on. He was dodging her kicks and blocking her hits, but she was still in control, at least, for now.

_Let's have a little fun_ Kensi thought. She knew if she could just throw his train of thought for a second, she could have him.

As they slowly circled each other on the mat, hands ready, Kensi spoke just before she threw a punch.

"Ray told me you like brunettes,"

"He what -"

Hit.

Right in the jaw, and right to the ground. Deeks looked up at his smug partner who seemed so pleased with herself that she managed to catch him of guard.

"Anything goes right?" she said as she looked at her nails with one hand on her hips.

"Fine, that counted," he replied with a grin.

Circling once more and Deeks was dodging anything she was throwing at him again. Then she spoke:

"So why does he think we have a _thing_?"

"Wait what -"

Kick.

Down on the ground again flat out on his back this time.

"Dammit!" he whispered fiercely as he got to his feet. Kensi watched as Deeks appeared to be having an inner battle with himself.

_There is no thing, we don't have a thing, I don't have a thing for – STOP!_ _Don't even think it Marty._

After he collected his thoughts, he returned to his usual _Deeks_ that everybody is so dearly annoyed by.

"I don't know what you're referring to _hun_,"

"_Hun? -_"

Down.

Distracted by the final word in his statement, Deeks managed to place a foot behind Kensi's leg, and bring her down by a wrap around by her shoulders. Roles reversed. Deeks was now looking ever so smug with himself as she slowly tried to comprehend what he just did while getting up.

"Yeah you think you're so great, just because you got me down,"

"More than Sam or Callen can say,"

"Well we'll see about that,"

With that she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. Just as she was about to take him down with a quick tap to the back of his knee, he reversed it, turning around and putting her in a quick thumb lock.

Face to face, Kensi gave a quick grin. Deeks knew what she was thinking. Just as she was about to raise her knee, Deeks leaned in, catching her by surprise. He knew she wouldn't actually have kneed him _there_, but it would have been enough to get him to release her and back off.

Instead, the exact opposite was happening. Deeks had quickly caught Kensi's lips to her obvious surprise, but strangely, she didn't push him away. After a couple of seconds, Deeks forgot why he was doing this, forgot that this was all merely an attempt to save his little men...it was..._sort of_.

Ever since Ray joked with Deeks about this _thing _between himself and Kensi, Deeks couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't surf, and he was pretty sure that Kensi noticed he was on edge when she first spoke to him this morning. Ray had been with the pair for less than a day, and even _he_ noticed this so-called _thing_ between the two partners. Kensi even joked about it last night when she was leaving, but Deeks insisted, (more so for himself), that there simply was no _thing_.

Yet here he was. Kissing his partner that he had no feelings for, _allegedly_, and she was kissing him back. His grip on her hand slowly released but never let go. He felt her place her hand lightly on his chest as she moved closer to him. He breathed in her scent as he fought the urge to wrap his arms completely around her. He tried with all his will power to break away from the kiss that he so quickly started, but he simply couldn't. He had imagined this scenario a thousand times, but it was all for fun, nothing else but playful amusement..._honestly_...

As Kensi resumed control of her inappropriate thoughts and actions, she knew she had to stop this before it got out of hand. As soft and as sweet as this kiss was, there was _definitely_ underlying passion in it from both of them, and who knows how much longer they could control it. Instead of letting this situation take control of her, she decided to take control of _it_.

The kiss ended just as quickly as it had started, as Kensi suddenly repeated Deeks' earlier move, this time landing him on his back on the mat staring up at her.

"Anything goes right?" she repeated with a small smirk on her face trying to hide her pounding heart and preventing herself from resuming their previous actions.

They both simply laughed it off, but both knew there was more to it than they were letting on. They continued the next few minutes in silence as Deeks grabbed some water while Kensi collected her things, but of course, as per usual, he broke the silence.

"I guess I have to agree with what you said last night..." Deeks began as he returned to the punching bag, "...glad our _thing_ is working out,"

"I have no idea what you're referring to," she teased as she walked out of the gym, thankful that Deeks couldn't see the smile spreading across her face.


End file.
